Allies and lovers
by Silverdragontamer1317
Summary: Rated for later chapters AU, just a warning! BZHG On Hermione's 17th birthday, a suprise visit from Dumbledore reveals a suprise, and a fate that wraps Hermione in the life of one quiet Slytherin. Please R&R, First story. I appreciate all comments, good
1. Hermione's Suprise

Allies and Lovers

Chapter 1

The sun came streaming into Hermione's room. At first she was hesitant to open her eyes, but then she remembered, "It's my Birthday!" Jumping up, she ran to her bathroom and took a shower. Emerging from the shower, she pulled her thick, honey brown hair into a bun, knowing that it would frizz beyond control if she didn't. Hermione was still a bookworm, but Ginny Weasley had pulled her into a world of fashion. Hermione was a runner, so she had toned legs and a narrow waist with wider hips. At 5'4 and 110 pounds, she was fairly small. Her normal, baggy clothes had hidden all her assets. The only female Weasley had dragged her out shopping, spending over $600 on pants, skirts, shoes, dresses, shirts, make-up, and to Hermione's horror, underwear. By now, July 17th, Hermione had adjusted to her forced style. Smelling chocolate-chip waffles, Hermione put on a pink halter-top, and a pair of white boy-shorts that enhanced her butt.

Running down the stairs, she embraced the smell of waffles, chocolate, and bacon. As she entered the dining room, a huge crowd of people jumped out. "Happy Birthday 'Mione!" they shouted. It was her parents, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and... Dumbledore? Pushing her shock to the back of her mind, she ran to hug all her friends. "What are you guys doing here?" she exclaimed. "We had to wish you a happy birthday!" replied Ginny. As her parents pulled her into a hug, Ron stated, 'Come on, lets eat!" Laughing, the group sat down at the dining room table to eat.

Sorry the chapters so short, but the others will get longer!


	2. Dumbledore's Present

Dumbledore's present

After Breakfast, the group trudges into the family room to open presents. "Open mine first!" pressed Harry, placing a poorly wrapped present in her lap. Opening it, she found a silvery soft fabric. It was an invisibility cloak. "Harry ..." she started, "don't worry, I still have mine, I found this at Grimmauld Place." "Thank you." she replied, pulling him into a hug. Next she opened Neville's, it was a set of sugarquills, that actually wrote, along with a bottle of color changing ink. Ron's present was a set of Hogwarts and Gryffindor house sweat suits, along with matching t-shirts and shorts. Ginny's was a box of candy-scented perfumes, a pair of sapphire earrings, and a matching necklace. Finally, Dumbledore and her parents stepped forward. "Mom, dad, what's going on?" "Hermione, we have something to tell you. We're wizards, the Rengars. We fled from Voldemort. Now that he is gone, we are returning to the wizarding world." Hermione was speechless. "I-I-I'm a _PUREBLOOD?_ " It was then that Hermione passed out.

Hermione woke to Dumbledore's sparkling eyes peering into her face. "Ah, Miss Rengars, how are you faring? Hopefully well,as I still have my present for you." Blinking slowly, Hermione answered, "Well, not much more could shock me, I suppose." Dumbledore sighed, "I am afraid that you will be having much more of a shock. A family trait of yours is, well, a supernatural being fell in love with your 17 times great Grandfather. You, Hermione, are a Tigre Draconis. I have procured a book for further questions. You will find your new familiar at Rengars Castle. I will now perform the spell revealing your true features." With wide eyes and a simple no, Hermione Rengars was exposed for the first time. "Agueris Draconis Lumens"

Dumbledore left to give Hermione some alone time. Getting off the couch, Hermione walked to the nearest mirror. She had thick, straight, chocolate brown hair, with bright blue eyes. She still weighed about 110 pounds, but her height increased to 5'6. "I am Hermione Rengars, Tigre Draconis, Pureblood." She repeated this many times, until she came to accept it. Then her mother, Denise Gr-Rengars, walked into the room, brandishing an 11 inch oak wand. "Hermione dear, how are you? We'll Be moving back to the castle tomorrow. I'm sure this is shock, but" "No mom, I'm fine, really. I'll go pack." With that, Hermione went upstairs, preparing to say goodbye to the life she had known for 17 years.

"Welcome to your new home, Hermione." Kent Rengars ushered his daughter out of the horse drawn carriage, and in front of a castle ½ the size of Hogwarts. A man dressed in a suit came to greet the family. "Ahh, Mr. Mrs., and Miss Rengars, what a pleasure. I am glad you are able to return. Allow me to tend to the horses, your baggage is already in your rooms." The man bowed, and took the horses by the reins, walking off. "That was Francois, dear," said Denise, "he is our doorman. His eldest daughter, Georgette, is to be your personal maid." Nodding, Hermione walked up the sloping walkway, past the garden, and into her new castle. The castle was decorated in a classic, yet modern style. The aura of the indigo and silver décor was edgy, yet comfortable. The entranceway was blue and black charmed cobblestone, with a grand staircase leading up to the ballroom. To the left was the living room, and to the right was the Wizvator. The wizvator allowed one to go anywhere in the castle one desired. As Hermione entered the contraption, she found a burgundy button labeled _Mione's Room. _The wizvator apparated her to the right wing of the house, in front of a pair of double doors. Gingerly, exiting the wizvator, she opened the doors to her room.

A huge space entered into view. The floor was a lavender shag carpet, with light purple walls and silver trim. There was a balcony, sheathed in deep blue curtains, that matched the canopy bed off to the left. On this bed, there was a large, silver wolf with indigo eyes. Hermione gasped, as the animal leapt off the bed and came towards her. All guards were dropped, however, as said animal stopped, and rolled onto it's back, wagging its tail and begging for a tummy-rub. _My name is Aguero, and I am your companion. _ Thought the wolf, growling gently as Hermione reached an itchy spot. "Hello Aguero, my headmaster told me a bit about you. Could you show me to the bathroom?" The wolf flipped up & sauntered over to an etched glass door on the right. Through this door, Hermione decided, was heaven. A bath twice the size of the prefect's one, and a shower to match. Her personal vanity , in white, silver and lavender, of course, stood off by the window. The floors were indigo tile, and the sink was silver and blue marble. All the towels were lavender with "_Hermione" _engraved on them. "I need a bath." decided Hermione, turning to grab a towel. Then, a knock came on the door. "Come in!" Her mother peeked her head through the door. "I thought I should warn you, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagal are coming for dinner, so dress up a little. Dinner starts at 6:45." With that, her mother closed the door and went downstairs. _Have Georgette pick out your wardrobe while you bathe. _ Suggested Aguero. With a pop, Georgette, a pretty girl with long, curly, blond hair appeared. "I can help you for your dinner dress." she offered. "That would be nice, thank you." Hermione replied, before escaping to the heaven that is hot water.

If you haven guessed, Aguero's thoughts are telepathically connected to Hermione, so any time you see underlined italics, its Aguero "speaking."


	3. Auras?

A huge shoutout to nascar-chick-24, who was my first reviewer.

Chapter 3 Auras?

Hermione emerged from the bath, smelling of jasmine and wrapped in an indigo bath robe. "Miss, let me do your hair!" exclaimed Georgette. "OK, but please call me Hermione, you are not my servant, but my friend." With a bright smile, Georgette sat Hermione down on the bed, & began combing her long straight hair. "You will look stunning tonight. That Master Snape is expected to watch you. We cannot have him scorning you any longer. Here is your gown." Georgette held up a beautiful burgundy dress. It was a strapless that fell to her feet. It came with elbow length silver gloves & a silver scarf. Hermione's hair was done in a half ponytail, braiding the ponytail, and allowing the bottom to flow over her back. Then, both girls entered the bathroom for makeup. After a burgundy gloss, shimmering eyeshadow, and red-tinted mascara was applied, Georgette opened the top-left drawer to the vanity. In it lay many different styles of jewelry. Picking out red earrings with a silver choker, Hermione's outfit was complete. _It's 6:37, you'd better hurry. _ Stated Aguero, who had acquired a matching burgundy silk collar. After a nudge from Georgette, Hermione and Aguero walked down the hallway to the main staircase, and descended, past the ballroom, to the foyer.

"You are beautiful daughter!" cried Denise, who wore black sleeveless robes with gloves and a black silk shawl. Her dark brown hair was pulled into an elegant bun. Her father was in black dress robes, over slacks and a sports jacket. They stood waiting, until the doorbell rang. Francois opened the door, and in came Professor Snape, followed by Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagal. "Welcome, Professors, to our home." greeted Kent. As Francois took their cloaks, Minerva and Denise embraced, as Dumbledore smiled on. Hermione edged forward to greet her teachers. "Professors Dumbledore, Snape." she greeted. 'Hello Miss Rengars," greeted Dumbledore, "I hope the transition has been smooth." "Oh yes, I'm having no trouble at al- Aguero! Stop it!" Aguero has been fawning around Snape, getting fur all over his dress robes. "Quite all right Miss Rengars, she knows me." Snape replied, suprising Hermione. "Now, if everyone would follow me, the cocktails will be served in the study." Kent stated, offering an arm to his wife, and leading the way. Hermione was quite alarmed when Snape offered her his arm, but took it nonetheless.

The study was decorated in a Venetian style, literally. There were steps leading across a canal to the main island. There was a cherry wood bar, where, suprise suprise, Francois stood, ready to prepare drinks. Dumbledore escorted Hermione and Snape over to the bar, where he ordered 2 martinis and a strawberry margarita. As the 3 sipped their drinks, Dumbledore began. "Hermione, have you read the book I gave you?" Guiltily, Hermione shook her head. "that's OK, Hermione, I'm sure you've had a lot to deal with. But, I need to tell you something. As a Tigre Draconis, you are expected to find a mate by your 18th birthday. Professor Snape is going to help you with this." Hermione paled, "My mate is... Professor _Snape!" _Glaring, Snape replied, "No NO, Miss Rengars, I have a potion for you to take. It will last until you find a suitable mate. This potion sends, aura waves, of a sort from truly eligible bachelors. The good auras will be gold, bad auras will be gray. Also, although this is rare, if your destined soul mate appears, the aura will be light blue, and you will be drawn to them, literally. Now, follow me." With that, Snape turned and left the study, Dumbledore and Hermione following behind.

Hermione, Snape , & Dumbledore slid into their seats just as the dinner bell rang. "Hermione, where did you go?" Kent Rengars stated as he strode into the room. "Now now, dear, she was with Dumbledore, lets just sit down and have dinner." Denise scolded, before ringing the bell signaling the first course.

After soup, roast beef, salad, and the traditional fruit and cheese course, everyone rose to go to the foyer. "Thank you all for coming. I hope all goes well, what with... the suprise and all." remarked Denise. "Thank you for having us, Mrs. Rengars, good luck on the daily prophet interviews,. Oh, and Hermione, congratulations on becoming Head Girl." With that, Dumbledore finished, and ushered Snape and McGonagal out of the house. Turning, Hermione asked, "Mom, _what _Daily Prophet interviews?" Chuckling, Denise replied,."darling, tomorrow morning, everyone in Wizarding London will know about our return. Now don't give me that look. It was bound to happen anyway, so we figured to just cut the grief. The reporters are sure to swarm, so why don't we have you go shopping with your friends tomorrow?" Reluctantly, Hermione agreed, before turning to go to her room. _Wait! _ Thought Aguero, _I'm coming too! You should floo your friends before all the chaos tomorrow._ "You're right, Aguero, lets go!"


	4. Chick Flicks!

A few of you were wondering if Snape was a major character in this story. To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I don't want this Fic to get too fluffy. Hey! Why not vote? A: Fluffy or B:Have some conflict. REVIEW! Also, yell at me if things move too quickly. I apologize for the typos. In Chapter 1, she "nods" not no. Also, there are a few s's that should be d's. So it will say "has: instead of had. So sorry!

Diagon Alley, and Infatuation Spells?

Mrs. Weasley saw Hermione's head in the fireplace, and called for Ron, Harry & Ginny. "Hermione!" they chorused, sprinting to the fire. "Hey guys! What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Hermione. "Nothing really, do you have a plan?" replied Harry. "Yea, why don't you two boys come over here at 9:30, and we can go shopping." Seeing the downtrodden Ginny, she added, "Now, go ask you mom for permission to sleep over tonight." Squealing, Ginny ran out of the room.

Her expression turning serious, Hermione turned to the boys, "Tomorrow, the Daily prophet will announce the return of my family to the Wizarding World. We won't stay around the house for long." As she began to tell them about her mate, Ginny came rushing back in, a small bag in her hand. "Lets go, lets go!" she cried, jumping past Ron and Harry, into the fire, and over to Hermione's house.

Denise Rengars looked up in suprise as Ginny Weasley came in after Hermione. Putting down her book, she got up to greet the unexpected guest. "Hello dearest! I'm... glad Ginny was able to come over. Why don't you two go up to Hermione's room, and I'll send Georgette up directly." The girls scurried up to the wizvator, and went to Hermione's room. Ginny was in shock at Hermione's room "My God, its GORGEOUS!" Ginny gasped again when Aguero came walking out of the balcony. "Don't worry," Hermione told her, "she's my familiar, very tame." To prove her point, Aguero pranced up to Ginny, tail wagging, and shoved her head under Ginny's hand. "Hermione, she's so sweet!" Ginny cooed. "Come on! Let's do makeovers!" Hermione shouted, dragging Ginny to the bathroom. Suddenly, Georgette popped up, scaring Ginny off her seat. "Sorry to frighten you Miss..." "Weasley, Ginny Weasley." "Miss Ginny, gotcha. Well, lets do face masks, and watch a movie!" "Where?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "Why, the bigscreen TV in your room, of course!" exclaimed Georgette, dragging both girls over to the other room. A shiny blue button sat next to the balcony. Georgette pressed it, and a section of the blank wall vanished, revealing a TV with VCR, DVD, and a large collection of movies. "My Best Friend's Wedding!" screamed Ginny. This decided, the girls proceeded to the egg masks, and a chick flick night, prolonged by chocolate, Butterbeer, and sugar quills.

Well, that was a filler chapter. Here's a hint of next chapter :

"Suddenly, an invisible force threw Hermione into Blaise's chest. As she tried to move away and couldn't, she sighed. She had a LOT of explaining to do."


	5. Diagon Alley 1

Aren't I nice? Two chapters in one day. Oh, i spoil you all!

Diagon Alley

The sunlight streamed through the balcony doors, waking the 3 sleeping girls. "Ugh, what time is it?" Ginny yawned, stretching from the floor. "I-it's 8...45!" Hermione screamed. Georgette, ever the lifesaver, popped up and began picking out everyone's clothes. Using her wand, she conjured a brush, and began going through Hermione's hair. "Miss Ginny, get dressed & I will do your hair next." As Ginny got dressed, Georgette smoothed out Hermione's thick straight hair. Parting it to the side, she left it down. "Now, Miss Ginny, come over. For Ginny's hair, she pulled it into two pigtails, and then merged those into one. She bound these with 3 violet hair bands, matching the violet mini-dress Ginny was wearing. Hermione's outfit was a ruffled black angled skirt, that reached almost to her knees. Her top was a square necked pink silk shirt with "_HR" _embroidered on the sleeve. Ginny had a purple pair of ballet flats, and Hermione had a pink pair of kitten heels. As soon as they finished, Harry and Ron stumbled through the fireplace. "Damn, nice room Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Language, Ronald." scolded Hermione before pulling him into a big hug. A bolt of silver was seen heading towards the bathroom. "Aguero, don't be shy, it's only Harry and Ron." As Hermione blinked, both boys seemed engulfed in a gray light. "Well, let's go, the Daily Prophet is due out any minute." With that, the group of four left Hermione's room.

As they arrived downstairs, they ran into Hermione's mother. She wore a long blue evening gown with matching dress robes. Her deep brown wavy hair was slicked back to a bun, with tendrils falling out. Her father was in a suit under black dress robes. They looked marvelous. "Hurry dears, the reporters are already here!" Be careful. Why don't Ron and Harry act as bodyguards, to avoid scandal." With a quick wave of her wand, Harry and Ron were both clothed in tight black t-shirts and camouflage cargo pants. "Much better, now run along, I won't expect you back before 10. Charge everything on our account dear!" Then, Denise shooed them out the door and into the camera flash. "Miss Rengars! Miss Rengars! Is it true you are engaged to Severus Snape? Miss Rengars! Is it true you've faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Miss Rengars, Miss Rengars!" With a final shove from Ron, who had gotten very mad when Snape was mentioned, the quartet pushed through the reporters, and apparated to Diagon Alley.


	6. Diagon Alley 2

Sadly, the crowd wasn't much better than the paparazzi. They all stared and whispered when she walked by. Almost all the people were giving off a gray light. Suddenly, a streak of gold shot past and into a nearby store. "Guys! Lets go to ... _'The Thespian Theater of Terrors!'" _ She ran off, not noticing the weird looks she got as her friends hurried after her. As Hermione entered the store, she saw that she had misread the sign. They had entered _The Thestral Trading Co. _A draft animal sort of place. Having seen Voldemort die at Harry's hands the early summer of their 6th year, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny could now see thestrals. "Oh my God!" gasped Hermione. The horse like lizards were strangely beautiful. They were black, and had a greenish tinge. These were all domesticated, and held in open box-stalls. A familiar voice came out. " Hermione! What are you doing here? Does your dad want _another _one?" It was Charlie Weasley. Hermione blinked, & saw him in a grayish-gold light. Not her best choice.

"Charlie, what happened to dragons mate?" Ron asked, noticing his brother. "Ron, Ginny, Harry! Haven't seen you in ages! Well, got in a spot of mishap, I'm working here until my burn heals up. So, Hermione, what did you dad ask for?" Confused, Hermione asked, "My dad?" Laughing, he explained, "That's what your dad does, Hermione, he raises magical animals. His thestral herd numbered around 200, until Voldemort came in and killed it off. If he hasn't told you this, then I know which one he'll want." Walking to the back, he pulled out a thestral with a price tag of 800 galleons. "This little lady is pregnant with 13 little ones. This many is rare, and there are 8 females to 5 males. This is a perfect lady to restart you dad's herd. Pick her up on your way out of here, ok?" Still confused, Hermione just nodded, 'Put it on the account, Kent Rengars." Suddenly, a hand held hers, and lo and behold, Draco Malfoy was kneeling before her. "Miss Rengars, it is such an honor! Oh, to gaze into such eyes, I-" "Draco! Shut up!" Blaise Zabini came up to them. "Sorry, he just got hit with an infatuation curse." Harry just nodded as Draco gazed lovingly at him. Hermione blinked, clearing the tears of amusement from her eyes. Draco was bathed in a gold light, but Blaise, he was surrounded by light blue. Suddenly, an invisible force threw Hermione into Blaise's chest. As she tried to move away and couldn't, she sighed. She had a LOT of explaining to do.

"Uh, Hermione, get the hell off Zabini, would you?' Harry asked, confused and alarmed. Blushing, Hermione mumbled a response. "What was that?" Ron asked, face matching his hair. Before she could say anything, Blaise answered for her, 'She said 'she can't get off me' and I agree with her. Rengars, do you know what's going on?" Ginny stepping in, said, "Let's find someplace private. Herms, can you turn around?" Hermione managed to turn around, and the group headed towards Charlie's office in the back of the store.

Once everyone settled in, Hermione in Blaise's lap, she started. "You all know that I'm a Rengars, right? So Ron, Ginny, and Blaise ... oh, you too Draco, you should know about my heritage. I have received the Tigre Draconis genes." Ron gasped as she continued, "I have to choose a mate by my 18th birthday, and I was given a potion to help identify my options. Bad glows gray, good gold. There is one more option, the ideal soul mate, which glows blue, and I am... magically pulled to them." Raising his eyebrow Blaise asked, "So _I'm _ your Tigre Draconis mate? What's in it for me, and how do we get you unattached?" "I'd like to know that as well." growled Ron. "Well," Hermione started before Ron had time to rant, "By becoming my mate, you will become a Tigre Draconis. To separate this spell, I think we have to... you know ... kiss." By now, Harry was Glaring, Draco was winking at Ginny, and Ron's face outdid his hair. Blaise, however, didn't seem upset. "Well, lets get this over with. I'm sure we have better things to do." Sighing deeply, he bent down and kissed her. Hermione whimpered as a jolt hit her lips. Feeling passionate, she pressed herself closer, throwing her hands into his hair. Blaise, feeling the jolt as well, wrapped his arm around her waist, the other caressing her back.

To each other, they were suddenly the world. To their friends, however, they were snogging, completely engulfed in a blue light. Finally, Ron burst, "What the hell is wrong with you?" As the embarrassed couple broke apart, Harry added in, "It said a kiss, not a snog." Blushing, Blaise looked down at his shoes. "I guess the magic was a little strong." he said. Seeing that Hermione looked uncomfortable, Blaise slung his arm around her waist again, and turned her around, setting her on his lap. 'Now hold on, you!" Ron bellowed, "What's the meaning of that?" "Ron, stop it!" Hermione shouted, upset. "If he's my mate, then he's allowed to comfort me. Leave him alone. Come on, lets get out of here, we have shopping to do! Right Ginny, Ginny?" Looking over, they found Ginny on the floor, snogging Draco Malfoy. " Ginny!" cried Ron, having taken too much, "Ah! All my friends and family are falling for Slytherins!" As Ginny broke it off, she nervously said, "Haha, let's go... shopping!" with that, she ran out of the store.

As the new group of 6 met outside, Harry proposed an idea, "Hey, why don't Ron and I go look at brooms. We'll meet everyone over at The Leaky Cauldron around 3, ok?" Hermione, catching on, said, " That sounds great! Catch you guys later!" Then, Harry left, dragging Ron off to let him cool down. To her suprise, it was Blaise who spoke. "Why don't we go to a cafe and talk for a bit? If we're going to be mates, we should know each other better." Grinning, Hermione replied, "sure, although those two didn't need to talk! Meet them at 3 in the Leaky Cauldron, eh?" Chuckling at the again snogging Draco and Ginny, Blaise said, "Drake! Get a room and be downstairs by 3. OK, we can go." With an offered arm, Blaise and Hermione walked off to "Cafe Lunar" A small, airy place with a nice balcony, the cafe was a good place to avoid huge crowds. "Welcome, Sir and Madam, to our cafe, where would you like to sit?" A large, friendly man asked. "somewhere, a little private, please." Blaise asked, as if reading her mind. The two were ushered to a small table in the back.

Blaise and Hermione talked for over an hour about their pasts, and just general information. Blaise Langshan Zabini was 6'2, and very like Hermione in nature. He spoke fluent English, French, and Italian. He was Draco Malfoy's best friend, deemed, "The Quiet Slytherin." He loved reading, had the best grades in the school next to Hermione, and thought that all people were equal, be they muggles or wizards. He lived with his mother, Francesca Zabini in Zabini Villa. Soon, he would inherit the Zabini business, building brooms. They had created the Nimbus line, and Thomas Zabini had helped design the Firebolt. Currently, Blaise was working on the Nimbus 2004. _Just great, my mate for life is OBSESSED with brooms and quidditch. _

They continued talking, until 2:45. "Well, we should probably go, we're on the other side of the Alley." Blaise noted. Offering a hand up, Blaise slid his arm around Hermione's waist, and they walked off to meet the others.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny and Draco were actually in a booth, waiting for everyone. Blaise sat down, Hermione falling next to him, her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her, and it looked like they had been together for years. This was the site Harry and Ron walked into. "Hey guys! I've found a new broom I might get." Blaise's head snapped up, "What model, Potter?" "A Nimbus 2003. It's been rated best, currently." "NO!" Blaise snapped. Confused, Harry asked, "Why not, Zabini?" "Because _Harry _the newest Nimbus is going to come out in 3 weeks. 2004 is aerodynamically safer. It would be the best replacement for your battle broom." he stated, tightening his grip on Hermione, and slowly calming down. Ron was shocked, "How do YOU know when it's coming out?" Blaise smirked and said, "I _designed_ it." A thump was heard as Ron hit the floor, out cold.


	7. Zabini Villa

HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in ever! Sadly, my dad got attacked the other day, and broke his wrist. Hopefully everyone had a better Thanksgiving than I did! Anyway, heres the next chapter, I might even let u get the next two if ur good! Shows tiny Tom Feltons as prizes R&R! SDT This chapter is short, but you're getting the other ones soon, I promise.

Zabini Villa

As Ginny woke Ron up, the others started making plans for the afternoon & evening. "Why don't we go to Zabini Villa? It's away from people, and you'd get a great dinner. Plus, we have a beach about a mile away. Why don't we take a horse ride out there?" Blaise suggested. "That sounds great," replied Hermione, "Also, do u have somewhere for me to keep my thestral? I need to bring her home." Smiling, Blaise said, "Of course, she can lie in a stable until you leave. Now come on, lets go!" The group left, heading back to Charlie's shop, and Kent Rengars' new thestral.

When they reached the store, they saw that a purple and gold sign had been placed over Lady's stall. It read "Sold for 800 Galleons." Many people were gasping at the strangely expensive price. Feeling bold, Hermione pushed through the crowd to her purchase. The animal recognized her, and came up for scratches. "Hello sweetie, how is our mommy doing? Aww, is Lady Jezzebel itchy? You're leaving now!" Charlie came through and said, "Miss Rengars, nice timing. Here is her lead, and... does she have a name?" "Lady Jezzebel, Lady for short." He then magicked the name onto the royal blue halter and reins. "Here you go, your purchase has already been charged to the account. Goodbye Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Zabini." with a curt nod, he handed Hermione the reins and walked back to his office.

Leading Lady J through the streets was difficult, as less than half the people there could actually see her. Finally, they got to the Apparition Point, a spot right outside of Gringott's. The Blaise, and Lady J vanished, reappearing in the Italian Countryside. Zabini Villa was a huge stone manor, set atop a small hill. The entire area was green and lush, and you could see the stables down the hill. "Lets get Lady to the stables, and then we can head straight to the beach." Hermione cried. With that, Blaise began running down the hill. He was soon overtaken by Hermione, who had hopped on Lady J';s back, and nudged her into flight. Ginny and Harry were both rolling down the hill, and Draco and Ron were walking slowly. From the look on Draco's face, Ron was informing him of what would happen if Ginny got hurt. As they reached the bottom of the hill, Hermione, Harry and Blaise got a fit of "coughs" as Draco's skin was 5 times paler than his hair. "Lets get to the beach." Blaise said, finally calming down.

There were 27 horses in the Zabini Stables, including 2 large Friesians. "They pull our winter carriage." Blaise explained. There were 3 Andalusians, 8 Tennessee Walkers, and 13 Arabians. Not to mention one little Icelandic Pony in the back. "Oh! Lets take the Arabians! I Love these horses!" Ginny exclaimed. Sighing, Blaise agreed. He pulled out 4 chestnut mares, and two black geldings. "These are Pilot, Dreamer, Freedom, and Liberty." I'll be taking Shadow, and Hermione, you'll have Nacht . Does everyone know how to ride?" When everyone nodded, they headed out.

The beach trail was nice. It was entirely packed sand, winding through a patch of forest. It was about a 10 minute ride, and the trees parted to show a beautiful white sand beach. It was against a small hill, and the small lake lapped beautifully at it's edges. Hermione on Nacht and Ginny on Dreamer were soon racing down the beach. The horses snorted as the tide hit their feet.

Meanwhile, the boys conjured a large blanket, and allowed their horses free range. When the girls returned, they all stripped down to go swimming. (ooers, lol.) Hermione was nervous to have Blaise see her in a bra and panties, but when he came up and hugged her, everything felt so right. She slid her hands around her neck, and he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. She tucked her head under his chin. She fit perfectly against him. "Hey guys, the water is that way!" Harry yelled, scaring the couple apart. Embarrassed, they waded into the water with their friends.


	8. Transformations

HEY! I am so sorry it took forever to update! I got into an accident, and I scraped my finger to the tendon, so i couldn't type for a very long time. Thank you so much for being so patient! Here's two chapters just for being so patient! MerryHappyChristmahanaroshsolstichildranewyearskah day!

Chapter 8: Transformations.

The water had been warm, until the sun set. As dusk came on, Blaise suggested that they head back, because the forest path would be hard to find. They called in the horses and rode back to Zabini Villa. After stabling the horses and checking on Lady J. they went up to the front doors. Pushing it open, Blaise called, "MOTHER! I'm home, I brought visitors!"

Suddenly, a tall, tanned woman emerged from the hallway. "Blaise dear! Introduce me to your friends!" Mrs. Zabini was quite a sight. She was 5'8, with tanned olive skin, bright green eyes and thick black hair that fell to her waist. Today she had it plaited to keep it out of her face. Blaise spoke, "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and ... Hermione Rengars."

Francesca Zabini's eyes widened at the last name. "Miss Rengars? Welcome back. May I ask what business introduced you to my son?" Hermione was shocked by her blunt comment, "Well... I-I" "I'm her mate, mom." Blaise stated simply. "Oh! When are you to be married?" Mrs. Zabini asked, much more cordial now that her son was settled down. "We're not sure, but I'll let you know after I talk to my parents. Probably around early spring." Hermione rambled, slightly embarrassed. Smiling, Mrs. Zabini held out a welcoming arm, "Welcome to Zabini Villa, why don't you all go into the game room until dinner?" The others agreed, and followed Blaise into a labyrinth of hallways.

The game room was really the Southeast wing of the house. It had a pool, a movie room, an arcade, and a mini-casino. "Let's match a movie." suggested Harry, willing to just sit down and rest. "That sounds good right now, but what should we watch?" asked Draco. The group finally decided on Mulan, because Ron and Draco hadn't seen it. " We shouldn't eat, dinner will be ready at the end." stated Blaise.

As the group settled in, Harry and Ron were in beanbags, Draco and Ginny had snagged the couch, and Blaise and Hermione had the loveseat. Soon, Ginny and Hermione were belting out "Honor To Us All" and Blaise was soloing on "I'll Make a Man Out of You." He had a lovely tenor, and did quite well. Well enough for Ginny to catch Hermione gazing at him adoringly with... PURPLE EYES! "Guys! Go get help! She's changing, GO!" Harry jumped up and ran, screaming for help.

Meanwhile, Hermione was stretching into a furry mass of white and brown. Soon, she was a white tiger with brown stripes and purple eyes. Atop her back lay 2 pale blue wings, thin, but attached to well muscled shoulders. Unsure if Hermione was still in control, they all backed away slowly. The magnificent beast opened it wings, blue feathers shedding slightly. Her wings were about 7 ft in diameter, pressed flat against her back when not in use. Blaise carefully approached, ready to run if anything startled her. The Tigre Draconis stepped up to him and rubbed an itch, a low rumble that had to be a purr coming from it's throat.

Harry's situation

"HELP! HEEEEEEEEEELP! SOMEONE COME QUICKLY!" Harry ran down random hallways, shrieking for someone. Finally, Mrs. Zabini arrived, looking a bit ruffled. "Why on _earth _are you screaming on your way to the master bathroom?" Quickly, Harry blurted, "Ma'am, Hermione's changing, come quickly! Please hurry!" "Oh! How wonderful, lets go!" She dashed off, dragging Harry behind her.

Regular situation

"Hermione, can you speak?Are you there darling?" Blaise asked, concerned. _I am here my one and only._ She thought. Blushing slightly, Blaise thought back to her. Why did you change? Am I really your one and only?  The cat purred deeply. _You are my black furred lover. My svelte hunter, my one and only..._ she then went on to describe their "Dance of the Night", lucid details causing Blaise to blush. It was then that Harry and Mrs. Zabini walked in.

'OH!" Francesca Zabini exclaimed, "She's _gorgeous! _An absolute_ deity!_ Oh, what a wonderful creature." Hermione left her "one and only" to purr around the woman spewing compliments. "Uh ... she IS very lovely, Mrs. Zabini, but how does she change back? We can't have our Head Girl as a tiger now, can we?" Ginny prompted. Snapping out of her trance, Francesca drew her wand. "But of course, silly me. _Prior Draconis Reveale _" Hermione slowly rose out of her cat form, wings being the last things to fade.

As she shook her head, she blushed, remembering the things her Tigre Draconis subconscious had said. Seeing her back in human form, Blaise wrapped her in a hug and murmured, "Welcome back, kitten." "Kitten, I like that name... my one and only." As Blaise blushed, his mother cooed, "Look at them! Oh, my baby is in love! Oh I'm gonna be a grandmother!" "MOTHER!" Blaise gasped, both angry and embarrassed. Chuckling, she replied, "Hush now, dinner should be ready, I've taken the liberty of inviting your families over... well, for most of you anyway. Come, lets eat!" She glided out of the room, the group of 6 following her.


	9. Meet Daddy

Hey! This was supposed to arrive on Christmas, but I got a little busy. Sorry about that. The next chapter should be up moderately soon. R&R! SDT

Chapter 9: Meet Daddy

The entire Weasley brood had arrived, along with Dumbledore and Hermione's parents. "Hermione!" was heard before Fred and George tackled her in the foyer. "Ow, guys, get off." "what? No love for Gred and Forge? Why 'Mione, we're shocked!" Grumpily, Hermione shouted, "Ginny's snogging Malfoy!"

Both brothers were soon joined by Ron and a scared Draco to be taken outside for a talk. Meanwhile, Blaise and Hermione went over to Dumbledore.

"Ah, the Head Students are here. Congratulations! But, I presume this is about your situation, Miss Rengars?"

"Yes sir, I have news. Blaise is my ideal mate." Dumbledore nodded wisely, so Hermione continued.

"Also, I transformed today sir." His smile changed into a look of shock. "you transformed? But why? How?"

"Well, I was listening to Blaise sing, and I," Hermione blushed, "I got kind of woozy. Then, I remember purple light and I was... there."

By now, Dumbledore was slightly relieved. "Although this is uncommon, it means your powers are very strong. An emotion for your mate, in this case, adoration, caused your wild magic to be released. I suppose it's time for your lessons. Your mother will help you transform at will and you will get personal training at Hogwarts. I will expect you one week prior to school to move in to headquarters and get better acquainted. Now, I believe, Blaise, that your mother has prepared dinner, lets eat!" and the group went into the dining room for a hearty Italian meal.

After dinner, Draco and Harry left together, suprisingly deciding to have a sleepover, on Draco's request, at Malfoy Manor. Then the Weasleys left, making everything very quiet. Denise pulled Francesca into the dining room while Kent interrogated Blaise.

"What have you done to my daughter? No Sex! EVER! You don't touch her more than five times a day, do you? Just because she's destined to you! Oh, and no kissing until she's 35!"

_Jeez, I can see why Hermione's so uptight._

"Daddy, daddy, please! Its ok. Surely you remember how the soul mate spell is broken? Just let Blaise be. Besides, I got you a new threstral. Lady Jezzebel will have 13 babies in a few months." Hermione rambled, trying to placate her father.

Kent gasped, "Thirteen? WHERE? In the barn?" With that. He whipped over to the barns, anxious to meet his new charge.

"Your father's a bit strict. No kissing until 35?" Blaise remarked. Hermione giggled, 'Yea, mom overruled him, but we let him think he has power."

Then, Denise Rengars and Francesca Zabini entered the room with identical, evil grins.

"Blaise darling, come here." Gulping, Blaise stepped forward and spoke, "Yes'm?" _Yes'm? That's the cutest thing ever! _Hermione gushed in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Zabini. "Blaise, I'm going to join your father until November. You will be living at the Rengars', Hermione's wing, to be exact. You will be there until you go to Hogwarts. Hopefully, everything will run smoothly."

As the two students stood shocked, Denise flicked a tendril of hair from her face, and swept forward.

"Well, lets collect my husband from the barn, we should be getting home now. Come along, dears."

They followed Mrs. Rengars, and Hermione pulled Blaise back.

"Yes'm? God you're adorable. Why, I could just kiss you!" Blaise bent down and kissed Hermione deeply, stopping her words. After a few minutes, both came up for air. Breathless, Hermione said, "You should do that more often." Slyly, Blaise replied, "Yes'm."


	10. Suprises and Shocks

A/N: OMG! Ithe suck. I'm sorry this took years, but I'm writing this in a notebook, and I lost it. It ended up being in my friend's locker, but I'm so behind now. Thank you for being so patient! Sorry if the chapters are too short, but 2 pages in a notebook equals about one or less on a computer. This one should be longer. So sorry for the delay!

Chapter 10: Shocks and Suprises

After dragging Kent from Lady J, and putting her bridle on, the group returned home.

"Wow kitten, I like your castle." Blaise remarked, an arm possessively around Hermione's waist. The couple walked up to the front door and Aguero came bounding out.

_Mione! Hihihihihi! AND you brought a male guest home! He glows blue, I like him!_

Blaise stiffened and backed off a bit, unsure of the huge, hyper wolf. Finally Aguero calmed a bit and approached Blaise, tail wagging.

"Hey puppy, you're not so bad, are you? I'd bet you'd like Avenger."

_Who is this Avenger?_ Thought Aguero, speaking through Hermione. Blaise gave a whistle and a large, black, German Shepherd leapt out from his baggage.

"Aguero, meet Avenger." Blaise chuckled, as his dog timidly approached the wolf.

Hermione could tell that Aguero was smitten. Avenger was large, dark and handsome. (Iol.) He had a sharp chiseled face and a well muscled body. His fur was thick and silky.

Avenger POV

Master, I like this... _she. _Why is she dog, but not a dog as well? She seems more noble. End POV

Blaise just laughed and patted him on the head. "Let's get inside." Francois opened the door and Hermione rushed them to the wizvator. Pressing the button to her room, they soon arrived at her set of double doors.

"Welcome to my lair." she stated simply while opening the double doors.

After opening the doors, she watched Blaise shudder.

"Oh, so much purple, otherwise, it's a really nice room. You're a lucky girl kitten."

"Well, you're a lucky guy. Wanna watch a movie? The TV's across from my bed."

"Sure, but let me conjure my bed first." Blaise conjured a queen-sized bed with silver bedding that pressed up against hers. His was also a canopy, but the right wall was missing to connect the beds. "Wonderful," Hermione stated, "but what should we watch? We can just be on my bed." Blaise looked hesitant.

"I don't know Hermione, what if your dad catches us? As for the movie, how about Office Space, do you have that?"

"Yea, I have it, but can we share my bed, I'll need a shoulder." She gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me." He settled down on her bed. She put in the movie and crawled over to snuggle with Blaise.

"I'm changing beds after this." he warned, but they soon fell asleep in the other's arms.

The Next Day

Hermione woke up, snuggling deeper into her pillow, it's arms closing tightly around her waist. Wait... PILLOWS DON"T HAVE ARMS! Hermione's eyes snapped open and she saw... Blaise! Hermione's first instinct was to scream, but Blaise nuzzled his nose in her neck and pulled her closer. (Awww!) As the sunlight streamed through the open shades, Hermione rolled over. Awakening Blaise, he rolled over and saw Hermione's mother standing at the door. He screamed.

Denise Rengars was standing at the door, a blank look on her face. " Hermione, may I talk to you for a moment?" Guiltily, Hermione shuffled over to her mother, closing the door behind her.

"Dear, I want to know that, well, er ... have you and Blaise had sex?"

"MOTHER! Of course not!" Her mother looked shocked.

"Why ever not? It deepens the bond, Aguero will become connected to him and it will help you control your powers. I think you should as soon as possible. Let's just..." she opened the door and with a flick of her hand, Blaise's bed disappeared. Hermione's eyes bugged out.

"Oh, wandless magic comes with practice, but Blaise can't transform until after sex. 'Ta darling, your Quidditch tickets are on the kitchen table. Don't be late! I'll see you at the box!" Hermione's mom slid out, leaving a very confused couple.

Finally, Blaise spoke up. "Why is my bed gone?"

"My mother _wants _us to have sex!"

"So? It'll improve our bonds and I can't transform until we do."

Hermione was baffled, "h-how do you know that?"

"You _really _need to read that book, kitten." Blaise laughed as Hermione took said book and threw it to the ground.

"Love, come here, we have to talk." she walked over and he continued, "Do we want to go public? I think we should but if you don't want to..." Hermione smiled, "Of course I want to! I'm not ashamed of you, you're my mate." He gave her a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly, Georgette popped up, scaring Blaise. (Poor Blaise, he gets "caught" in Hermione's bed, his own bed disappears, people pop up from nowhere...)

"Hermione, Mr. Blaise, you'd better get dressed, your ride to the match leaves in 30 minutes. Bring your dogs. Would you like for me to do your hair?" The girl was chipper.

"Sure Georgette, Blaise why don't you go get dressed while I get hair and makeup?" Flinging his dark curls out of his eyes, he got up and went to the dresser, as Georgette shooed Hermione into the bathroom.

"You are going to Quidditch, no? I will make you gorgeous, yet practical." Hermione's hair was up in a high ponytail, with curls falling down her back. Her strawberry lip-gloss accented the shimmer of her deep blue eyeshadow. "Now, go to your armoire, pick out the outfit in the blue bag."

As Hermione stepped out, Blaise had finished dressing. His black curls were out in his face and for once, Hermione actually looked at him. His hair came to a bit past his chin. He had tanned olive skin and deep amber eyes with flecks of gold. He was lithe and tall, but he had muscle. Blaise wore a tight gold muscle shirt that accented his eyes and a pair of black slacks. Over this, he wore a blue cloak.

Hermione went over to her clothes, sneaking a peek as she went past. _Oh__that arse! _She thought. Opening the door, she found the blue bag, entitled, 'Quidditch". Opening it, she found a gold short skirt, as well as a dark blue t-shirt that said, "Clippers". In the bottom, a pair of gold heels were found. Forcing Blaise into the bathroom, she slid into the outfit. " Blaise, let's go!" she called. He ran out of the bathroom, Georgette behind wielding a Magic-mascara brush.

"She... makeup... me!" he panted. Hermione laughed and dragged Blaise to the Wizvator, she didn't feel like walking in those heels.

YEI! New chapter up! Kinda a filler, but what's gonna happen after the game? Who are the Clippers? Sorry there hasn't been a lot of Blaise/Hermione action, but there should be some next chapter, as well as a hint of Draco/Ginny. There will be warnings for those who don't want to read! R&R! Happy Valentine's day! SDT


End file.
